


The Cul De Sac

by xHaruka17x



Series: Elderly Destiel Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 55 yr old Cas, 60 yr old Dean, AU, Alpha Dean, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Christmas Time, Curious Castiel, Cute Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mama castiel, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Neighborhood Club, Phone Sex, Pregnant Claire, Secrets, Some Feminization, Widower Castiel (Supernatural), some old world views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Christmastime has always been meaningful for Castiel, but the bare of decorations and lonely looking house at the end of his street piques his interest when it appears the owner has no interest in the holiday. What begins as a way to make a neighborhood friend quickly morphs into something much more that Castiel wasn't completely ready for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page!http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is for the Dean/Cas Mini Bang 
> 
> Big thank you to @blubunn for being my muse. Love you!!
> 
> Thank you to both @thatwriterlady and @dragonsflamefoolsgold for alpha and beta reading/editing. You ladies are awesome <3

  
  
  
Castiel, 55, was a retired seamstress. He was a widowed Omega who had been married to an Alpha named Bartholomew. The Alpha had been a pharmacist. Bartholomew had been a neutral partner who hadn’t really cared about anything sentimental, just having an Omega to reproduce with. Castiel and his late Alpha, who had passed away from heart complications, had produced two beautiful pups, both of which lived in town. Jack was a Beta while Claire was an Omega, pregnant with her and her mate Max's first pup.  
  
Castiel had chosen to move closer to his pups in a small, snowy town in Durango, Colorado. He loved the small suburban cul de sac street he had moved to in early October last year. All the neighbors were friendly, everyone decorated for the holidays, and now the whole street was full of Christmas spirits. Each house was welcoming and decorated in cheerful, jubilant multi colored twinkle lights, and every door was decked out with handmade wreaths and garlands. Castiel had been delighted to find out that the neighborhood Omegas loved sharing recipes and spreading cheer, which kept the Alphas and Betas on their toes, unable to keep themselves from not also loving the holidays. Castiel loved how much the small handful of neighbors treated each other as family. However, his favorite part of the move was that he had been able to purchase his new home just down the street from his eldest pup and her mate. She was just a short brisk walk away from him now.  
  
There were just a few weeks remaining until Christmas and Castiel joined the local neighborhood chorus. They would get all bundled up and dressed warmly to go sing door to door. They made their way down the street to each house, enjoying the merriment they received from the smiling faces of the families opening their doors and enjoying their short, practiced holiday songs, and some even joined in. As they made their way towards the curve of the cul de sac, there was one house at the end, a bit off to the side, which was completely barren of any decorations. Castiel frowned as he gazed up at the house. It was a clean, well kept home, but there were no Christmas decorations. It looked so out of place among the sea of Christmas lights and festively decorated homes around it that it looked so...lonely.  
  
When the group finished singing next door, Castiel had fully expected the chorus to go to the lonesome house next. Even if it had no decorations, that didn’t mean its residents didn’t enjoy the holidays. However, to his surprise, the group completely bypassed it to go to the festive house on its other side. As Castiel numbly followed the group, he studied the lonesome house.  
  
There was an old, classic car parked in its driveway in front of the garage. The house was well maintained. Castiel hadn’t spotted any flower beds, yet neatly sized bushes covered in snow outlined the walk up. There was a strong and high wooden privacy fence on the side that Castiel could picture wrapped around the whole backyard of the house. The front porch was clean with a lounge swing seat that looked brand new. All the dark curtains were drawn closed, yet the front door's etched glass design showed the lights were on inside.  
  
The chorus went to the rest of the houses around the small cozy block. By nine o’clock, the dark haired Omega was back in his own little house. However, as he sipped on hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows and looked at his beautiful Christmas tree full of merriment, he couldn’t get that lonely house out of his mind.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Omega Castiel Novak had his own traditions. There was one in particular he quite enjoyed, which had started with his own grandma when he had been nothing more than a tiny pup: making ‘chrissly cookies’, which consisted of homemade dough, white chocolate chips, and dried cranberries. His grandma would make an excessive amount, and then would divide them into small packages to give to their neighbors. Castiel continued this exact tradition with his own pups. Presently, his daughter Claire was out with him, passing them around to their neighbors.  
  
The two of them made their way around to each home, leisurely taking their time as Claire, being six months along, tended to waddle. Castiel smirked at his pup, fussing about in her round form, giving the neighbors their cookies, and enjoying how each gushed over her pregnancy and how she was handling it. They continued down the street, and as they got to the lonesome house, Castiel started towards it’s stone walk up when Claire stopped him.  
  
"Mama, no, everyone here stays away from him," she informed him as she glared at the lonely house suspiciously, as if the building itself had insulted her in some way.  
  
"Him?" Castiel inquired, with an arched brow.  
  
"There's a lot of weird stories about the man that lives there. Just leave him alone," Claire voiced as she started towards the next house, completely intending to end the subject there.  
  
Castiel watched his daughter as she waddled up to the driveway of the following house. A harsh feeling of sadness and pinched guilt swept over him. The Omega glanced back at his daughter and made up his mind. He took a deep breath and rushed up the pathway of the lonesome house. Fine, he wouldn’t bother the man living there, but there was nothing wrong with leaving cookies on his bare ‘welcome’ mat. Castiel left the cookies and rushed back towards his daughter, cutting across the two lawns to be at her side before she noticed what he had just done. Somehow, she hadn't. The duo continued giving out their cookies door to door without further incident.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel sat with his legs crossed at the ankles beneath his chair. The sweater he was knitting was settled in his lap, and his hands moved the needles effortlessly along as he listened to the gossiping old Omegas that sat around him. The neighborhood Omegas had a weekly gathering to divulge helpful tips for knitting and crocheting together as they all spoke animatedly about their families and goings-on of the neighborhood around them. Castiel was relatively new to the fold, yet they had all welcomed him into the extremely lively bunch. With Castiel, they were a total of nine, and each had their own unique stories. Their ages varied between 55 to 65. Naomi and Inias were the two oldest, while Castiel and Bela were the two youngest of the group, with both being just 55. Castiel had found each liked to gossip about the other, which was rather amusing.  
  
Naomi was a 65 yr old retired school teacher. She was divorced, and had been married twenty plus years to an Alpha named Raphael, who had left her for an Omega 40 years younger than her. The Alpha had been a successful doctor and had left Naomi with quite a large settlement from their divorce. They had one pup who was a successful entrepreneur, but lived quite far away and rarely visited.  
  
Inias was a 65 yr old stay at home Omega. He was married to his Alpha, Benny, for over thirty five years. They were the envy of the neighborhood and known to be a sweet and loving couple. They had 3 pups. Two lived in town. Their eldest had moved out of state, yet still visited frequently.  
  
Hester was a 60 yr old retired secretary. Castiel had been surprised to find out she was a spinster and had no pups. He couldn’t quite understand it. She was a sage and lovely Omega with a calming chamomile scent, and he would have thought any Alpha would have been lucky to court her. However, from what others had told him, Hester was quite content on her own.  
  
Hannah was a 59 yr old stay at home Omega. She had married twice. The first Alpha was an art broker named Balthazar. Her current husband was an Alpha named Ashton, who owned the local garage in town. Hannah had four pups. Three lived in town, while the youngest stayed at home.  
  
Alfie was a 63 yr old retired librarian. His story was a bit of a sad one, as he was a widower like Castiel. However, he had been in a lovely marriage to an Alpha named Ezekiel, who had been a mine worker. He was tragically killed in an accident when a loose cart smashed into him, severing him in half. Whenever the Omega speaks of his late Alpha, the love and longing is quite clear. They had one pup, and with the life insurance Ezekiel had, Alfie was able to live comfortably enough to take care of their pup, who stayed close to his mama and became a science teacher in town.  
  
Tessa was a 58 yr old stay at home Omega. She too, like Hannah, had married twice. Her ex Alpha was a man named Gadreel, an advertisement executive. Her current Alpha, Michael, was a businessman that owned one of the complexes in town. The Omega had two pups with her first Alpha, and both had moved to different states. They only came home for the holidays.  
  
Bela was 55, and a retired sales clerk. She was a widow and had lost her Alpha Crowley a few years ago. They had one pup that resided at home with her. He was a bit of a freeloader and didn’t do much with himself, while Bela tended to mingle quite a bit with the single Alphas in town.  
  
Lisa was a 62 year old retired nurse. She was married to a Beta named Mick, who was the Unemployment Director for the state of Colorado. She had one pup, whom she had conceived with a one night stand before she had met her husband. Mick had legally adopted the pup, Ben, as his own. Ben had moved away after college, but visited his parents frequently.  
  
Castiel looked all around him. He bit his lower lip as he watched Naomi roll her eyes at Tessa, who was going on about one of her pups with Hester, who barely showed any interest beyond humming when appropriate. Bela and Hannah were in a hushed conversation over the recent change in mailman, who seemed a bit of a ‘creeper’, while Inias and Lisa were gushing over their Alphas, both of whom had recently attempted a romantic evening. Alfie was off to the side a bit, completely focused on outlining the mittens he was knitting for his pup Eliah.  
  
Castiel had come to care about this group of gossiping Omegas and if anyone would know anything about the lonely house and its inhabitant, it would be them. He would have to go about his interest discreetly. He knew better then to act curious himself, or the other Omegas would be all over him like wolves on sheep. No, Castiel had to be tactful in his inquiry.  
  
“So I noticed that the house down the street has a lack of lights and decoration. The out-of-place darkness teases my OCD,” Castiel voiced with an amused tone, wanting to keep it light.  
  
Sure enough, the mention of it worked like a charm.  
  
“Oh, you mean where that creepy disfigured man lives?”  
  
“Isn’t he some kind of crippled man that killed his whole family?”  
  
“Wasn’t he some kind of movie star or something?”  
  
“Doesn’t a sex offender live there? Hannah, didn’t you freak out years ago when that strange man tried to play with your grandpups?”  
  
“Yes, but I’m not sure it’s the man from that house. It was some random one that was driving a pickup truck.”  
  
An onslaught of rumors were being thrown back and forth. Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the Omegas all jumped in. Their reactions just served to make him all the more curious about the house. One thing was consistent in all the rumors: it was a man living there.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel sat on his front porch. His newly acquired dark wood bench with flushed seating had been begging to be used. The early December morning was crisp and cool, yet warm enough for the Omega to enjoy his hot chocolate as he looked around the sleepy neighborhood. No one was up yet. Castiel tended to rise at five thirty every morning, whether he wanted to or not, so he elected to enjoy his cocoa outside. The snow covered the grounds like a frozen blanket, while the sky started to bring in its blushing light throughout. The beauty of his surroundings made him smile into his mug.  
  
As he looked around, watching as two small finch birds hopped about in the middle of the street, his eyes landed on the lonesome house a few spaces away. It sat on the same side of the street as his, only it was at an angle from the curve of the cul de sac that gave the Omega a clear view of the front porch and garage. He began to wonder about all the ridiculous rumors.  
  
The Omega started to repeat this morning ritual and kept his eyes on the lonely house down the street. For the past four days, the only change in the lonesome house was that on two occasions, there had been a older model classic car in the driveway. Castiel speculated that the owner usually kept it in the garage. It also made the Omega wonder if the deep rumble he would hear at odd hours was the large classic car passing by.  
  
He had been so lost in his thoughts about the house, he never heard his son in law Max come up his walkway.  
  
“You on a stakeout, Mama Novak?”  
  
Castiel jolted as he watched his amused son in law stand at the end of the steps. Max Banes was a police officer, and his pup Claire’s mate. Castiel had a wonderful relationship with him. Max kept Claire's wild spirit at bay, and Castiel had no idea how the young Alpha did it. Their marriage and mating was a sweet and loving one. Castiel couldn’t wait to meet his grandpup.  
  
The elderly Omega blushed at having being caught. "I’m just curious."  
  
Max made his way up the stairs and sat next to his mama in law on the bench. He was dressed warmly in his police uniform. The Alpha hummed in understanding as Castiel looked over at the lonesome house. "Ever thought to just, I don’t know, go knock and say hello? Worst case scenario, he either doesn't answer or slams the door in your face."  
  
Castiel looked at his pup in law, a bit taken aback. "You are the only person that has okayed my going to do just that. Everyone else, including Claire, avoids that house like a plague,” the Omega stated, as he narrowed his light blue eyes at the smirking young Alpha.  
  
"What do you know?" Castiel demanded, watching him with an arched brow.  
  
Max snorted in amusement. "Mama Novak, do you really believe that as a police officer, I would willingly move and raise my own family down the street from a threat?"  
  
Castiel knew damn well he wouldn't.  
  
"Exactly. Look, it’s not my story to tell. But the guy isn't a criminal, beyond speeding tickets."  
  
"You ran a background check on him?!” Castiel gasped, shocked.  
  
The cop nodded. "I did. When we first moved here, well, everything seemed ok, until the holidays. No decorations, rarely ever saw any sign of him. Then when Claire and I asked around...well, you heard all the crazy rumors. I checked because I wanted to be sure."  
  
"Does Claire know?" Castiel asked.  
  
"No, I just told her we were safe, and I wouldn't let anything happen to us," The pup in law admitted.  
  
Castiel nodded his understanding, and they sat together quietly for a few moments, taking in the chilly calm morning as the rest of the birds started their morning songs, the sun’s rays giving a false sense of warmth.  
  
"Well, I have to go to work. Have a good day, Mama Novak." Max kissed his cheek and headed down the stairs and pathway.  
  
“Stay out of trouble!” the pup called back, with a wide smile firmly planted on his face.  
  
Castiel stuck his tongue out at him as he watched the patrol cruiser glide out of the neighborhood.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
The next day around dinner time, Castiel decided to make his move. With it being during the evening, no one would be out and about in the neighborhood. So, with a freshly baked apple cinnamon pie in hand, the Omega made his way to the lonesome house at the curve of the cul de sac. He could see the lights were on inside, so someone was obviously home.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath as he looked up at the front porch. He started up the steps, determined in his decision, and knocked on the beautifully crafted door. His heart was beating like a drum with anticipation, as well as the worry of being seen by any of the gossiping neighbors. He knew very well how completely silly that latter feeling was. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel anxious. The Omega did not want to cause a scene.  
  
After standing in front of the door for a much longer time then would be polite, it became extremely clear to the Omega that no one was coming to answer the door. He couldn’t help the sudden, yet deep feeling of disappointment that took a hold of him as he sighed. Castiel looked down at his fresh pie. He didn’t like the idea of going back home with it in hand. He had made it specifically for this neighbor, so he placed the baked good on the clean of snow doormat and made the walk back home promptly.  
  
As he made it up the steps of his own house, Castiel looked back just in time to see the lonesome house' s front door open. A large shadow of a man looked around, saw the pie, picked it up and went inside with it.  
  
Castiel smiled.  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
Two days later, when Castiel was stepping out onto his front porch in the early morning hours, he found his pie plate, empty and cleaned, sitting on his small side table next to the bench.  
  
It almost became a game then. Castiel would make fresh baked goods and would leave them on the lonesome house’s welcoming mat, and the Alpha residing there would enjoy them and return the plates to Castiel’s porch. He always left them on the side table.  
  
This went on for two weeks before the Omega decided that as silly as the game was, he wanted to actually meet his friend. He hadn’t told anyone about his early morning rituals, and no one had brought it up, so he was quite sure no one was the wiser about his adventures.  
  
The Alpha of the lonesome house always seemed to return his plates either in the middle of the night or even earlier then Castiel. Which was ironic, since Castiel was an early riser himself. So, he made a point to get up extra early. Just as the Omega reached the Alpha's porch, the door opened and out stepped the Alpha who was holding Castiel's latest clean plate.  
  
Castiel gasped in surprise, and as the Alpha spotted him, the Omega found himself staring into shocked apple green eyes. They stared at each other, both a bit spooked and unsure about this situation.  
  
The awkward moment only lasted an instant, and then the Alpha then gave Castiel the most dazzling smile. The Omega felt his knees go weak, and it wasn’t from age.  
  
"Hi." The Alpha's voice was deep, and had a southern drawl to it that just made the tall man even more attractive. He had short brown hair with a light trace of grey at the temples. He was ruggedly handsome, and had a strong jaw that was dusted with light scruff. Freckles kissed the Alpha's nose and cheeks. The best part were the Alpha's eyes. They were a deep and rich green that made Castiel dream of fields and forests.  
  
With the door wide open, the Alpha's scent hit Castiel full force, bergamot swirled with a pinch of roasted coffee. Castiel bit his lower lip to keep from embarrassing himself. "H-hello, I'm Castiel."  
  
"My beautiful baker has a pretty name. I was just about to return this to you." Castiel couldn't stop the blush that graced his cheeks at the compliment. It had been years and damn if he didn’t suddenly feel like a young school Omega again. He watched as the Alpha scented the air carefully. "So it is you that smells so good?" The Alpha added.  
  
Castiel blinked up owlishly, which only seemed to make the Alpha's smile grow. "There's always this scent lingering, and I kept wondering what smelled so good besides the obvious."  
  
Once again, Castiel found himself unable to keep himself from blushing furiously.  
  
"You smell like fresh snow and pine, like Christmas morning. It's quite addictive," The handsome Alpha added. Castiel couldn't speak. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him before. "I’m Dean Winchester. Thank you for all the goodies."  
  
"Oh! You're welcome, I just..." Castiel had no clue what to say and he felt extremely silly suddenly as he stood there. What was he going to say? Oh, hello, I wanted to see if you were a crazy, deformed monster because of all the rumors? No!  
  
The Alpha seemed to sense his inner conflict. "I'm sure the neighborhood hens have given you great stories about the creepy Alpha that lives in the corner house and never decorates for the holidays." Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but there was nothing to he could say. To deny it was just a blunt lie, and Castiel couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was the truth. Dean laughed and shook his head. "I appreciate the curiosity and the baked goods, thank you, really, but I'll save us both some trouble. Look up silverwolf.com. After that, if you’re still willing to bake me more goods, maybe we could have coffee."  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
When the Omega returned home, he took a deep breath. His encounter with the handsome Alpha had surprised him. Especially the reactions his wolf and body had given him during a five minute span. Castiel unwrapped his coat and hung it up along with his hat. Pulling off his mittens and his boots, he decided he needed a morning tea to warm up his chilled body.  
  
 _Silverwolf.com..._  
  
What the hell could it be? His curiosity was getting the best of him. Castiel felt a bit ridiculous, what could possibly be so bad about looking up a website? Granted, he wasn’t exactly tech savvy but still…Castiel growled at himself. He was giving himself excuses not to just jump on his laptop and go look at silverwolf.com.  
  
Determined to stop acting so silly, and with tea in hand, the Omega made his way over to his computer, sighing in anticipation, and typed the URL address in.  
  
The site was…well, it confused the Omega at first. There was an extremely attractive picture of Alpha Winchester shirtless, with open jeans with a very dominating Alpha posture. It made Castiel look at the rest of the page instead of the man his eyes wanted to roam over.  
  
The navigation was simple, with seven tabs at the top of the page: About Me, PlayOmega, Modeling Days, KnotBangs, FunCalls, Videos, and Membership. The Omega frowned, deciding to start by clicking each tab for more information, and go from there.  
  
‘About Me’ was vague and general. It informed browsers that Dean was in fact single and un-mated. His birthday was January 24th, and he had started his modeling career at 15 years old.  
  
Castiel then looked at the ‘PlayOmega’ tab. He knew it was some kind of skin magazine, with the more famous version being ‘PlayAlpha’, but he couldn’t stop himself from clicking on the tab. The Omega almost dropped his tea as his eyes went wide in shock. It was indeed the magazine, with three different issues featuring Dean at different stages in his life, revealing his... everything. Castiel crossed his legs as he looked at every picture. He could feel his cheeks burning as he took in every picture displayed. However, after landing on a picture which fully presented Dean's knot, the Omega couldn’t look away. He knew damn well this was not proper behavior for an Omega, but it was impressive and made his wolf stir.  
  
Castiel chastised himself and quickly clicked on the ‘Modeling’ tab. This page held an array of pictures from different modeling agencies, and Dean in various periods in his life. Most of the pictures were of him modeling designer clothes. Castiel couldn’t look away. Dean Winchester was both dashing and roguish in appearance. He was sinfully gorgeous.  
  
Castiel eyed the tab ‘KnotBangs’ warily. As soon as he clicked it he almost turned off his computer. He flushed in embarrassment, the Omega looked around his empty house, half expecting to be red handedly caught looking at… well… porn. There were still shots of Dean with faceless Omegas during sexual acts. Knotbangs seemed to be the name of the porn producing company.  
  
The Omega quickly clicked on ‘FunCalls’ tab. The page only had a short paragraph explaining and advertising phone sex. Browsers could pay to call the Alpha for a ’fun time’.  
  
Castiel bit his lower lip sheepishly, and he knew his face had grown a hotter shade of red as he discreetly scribbled the phone number given on the screen down on his notepad by the computer. He then placed his tea mug right over it, as if covering the number would hide his ridiculous behavior.  
  
He sighed, irritated at himself, as he made himself click on the ‘Videos’ tab. He could clearly see some of the featured videos only consisted of Dean alone, showing off his extremely impressive cock and stroking it, while others were of him having intercourse with some Omegas. However, to watch any of them, browsers needed a membership.  
  
Castiel closed the site window and sat back in his chair, pondering what to do with all of this newly obtained information. He found himself staring at his mug and what it was covering beneath it. He growled, losing patience with himself at his inner struggle. He had always been too curious for his own good, and the phone number that would connect him to the dashing Alpha was burning a hole into his need to know and understand what the whole purpose of phone sex was.  
  
Obviously, he had never had the occasion to do something like this. He also knew very well this was not something a proper Omega did. Castiel bit his lip once more in contemplation. It was one lousy phone call! How ‘bad’ could it be?  
  
“Mama?”  
  
Castiel jolted as he heard his pup Jack coming through the front door. It had completely slipped his mind that he and Jack were going shopping for Claire’s unborn pup today. The Omega quickly glanced over at his laptop, pleased to find he had indeed closed the window of silverwolf.com, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
“Let me grab my purse!” Castiel called out to his pup, and rushed to meet him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel had managed to get through the shopping with Jack. He had felt ridiculous guilty as his mind had kept going back to the extremely revealing images of Dean Winchester. Jack had chatted most of the time as they found a ton of pup clothes for Claire's soon to be born son.  
  
Castiel had chastised himself. He should have been focusing on and fussing about the adorable clothes he and Jack had found, excited to be a grandmama, but his thoughts had been plagued about his curious nature and the mysterious Alpha who was apparently an ex-porn star.  
  
He had gotten home late, and felt the fatigue of the cold outside settling into his bones. He took a warm shower and changed into his pajamas before he sat on his bed and turned on his laptop. He glanced at the clock: 8:45 PM.  
  
It wasn't long until Castiel found himself back on silverwolf.com and the ‘FunCalls’ tab. There was a 'status' indicator, which hosted a small GIF that flashed "Available" in green letters. It had only just been switched over, and it seemed to be warning him that if he didn't call now, it might flash "On Call" in yellow letters again, as it had been when he first opened this page. He glanced down at his phone and back up at the computer screen.  
  
"Available."  
  
Castiel looked back down at his phone, and dialed the number he'd practically burned into his brain. Yet, the Omega didn't hit send. Instead, he looked back up at the page.  
  
"Available."  
  
He shut his eyes and hit the call button, flinching when it started to ring. He held the phone to his ear as it rang a second time.  
  
"Hey there." Dean's low, sultry voice sounded at the other end. Castiel yelped and hung up suddenly. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this, but the longer his eyes flitted from his phone to the "Available" gif, he felt his fingers dial again. He whined nervously. Part of him wanted to give up this whole venture, but another part of him, the part that enjoyed looking through the pictures and videos Dean made available for free on his site as teasers, really wanted to make this call.  
  
"You're fifty-five years old, Castiel," he scolded himself. "You can call a stupid sex line." He hit the call button with determination, and waited when it began to ring again.  
  
 _"Hey there."_ Dean's voice came over the line again.  
  
"H-hello." Castiel's own voice broke when it came out, and he was about to hang up, bury himself in his bed, and never come out again. That was, until he heard Dean's voice continue.  
  
 _"I can't wait to find out what you sound like. Talk to you in just a few short minutes, sweetheart."_ Castiel couldn't help but smile at that. It was a recording, and a cute one at that. He relaxed a little, knowing now that he didn't hang up on the real Dean before. The recording asked for his information and explained how the charging process worked after the call was connected. Then the line was ringing again, and Castiel felt his breath catch. Somehow, he preferred talking to the recording of Dean's voice rather than the real one. The idea of speaking to the real one in this manner was terrifying.  
  
 _"Hey, you."_ Dean's voice came on the line again. Castiel couldn't help but think it was such an impersonal greeting, but the way Dean seemed to have a low groan when he said "you" made it sound like he was an intimate friend whose call he had been expecting. Perhaps he had been expecting this call. Castiel wondered if he was alerted when someone was interacting with his recorded message.  
  
 _"You the shy type?"_ Dean's voice teased him through the line, causing Castiel to jump back into the reality of the situation he put himself into.  
  
“No! I-I mean...maybe, yes…” Castiel was practically vibrating, the sound of his voice betraying him quickly.  
  
 _“This your first time?”_ Dean asked gently. His voice was surprisingly soothing, and Castiel was quite thankful for the Alpha’s gentle approach.  
  
“Is it that obvious?” Castiel asked, as he smiled into the phone.  
  
 _"A bit, but no worries. I like the sound of your voice,"_ Dean murmured, almost darkly, into Castiel's ear. _"You're an Omega, right?"_  
  
Castiel felt his face redden as he inhaled sharply, "How did--ah. Those questions I answered earlier?"  
  
 _"Oh yeah."_ A rumbling hum sounded from Dean's throat. _"I forgot to look at that. It's in your voice. You have this sexy vibration in it.”_  
  
“T-thank you. I...enjoy yours as well,” the Omega admitted.  
  
 _“Do you now?”_ Dean was teasing him again, sounding amused, and Castiel couldn’t keep the smile from his face.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
 _“Mmm, so how was your day?”_ Castiel hadn’t expected that question. He had expected… well, he wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that.  
  
"M-my day? Is that what you want to talk about?" the Omega questioned, unable to keep the surprise from his tone.  
  
 _"We can talk about whatever you want, Omega. You got a voice I could listen to all night,"_ the Alpha’s calm and soothing tone informed him.  
  
"Um...I just thought...we were gonna talk...about other things..." Castiel bit his lower lip as he twisted his fingers in the bed’s comforter.  
  
 _"Alright, how about what’s your fantasy? Is that the kind of ‘other’ things you thought we would talk about?”_ Dean teased, but it was soft and sweet, not insulting, which Castiel greatly appreciated.  
  
“Yes.” The Omega let out a small laugh. Dean hummed, which made Castiel smile into the phone.  
  
His fantasy? Now that was… well, a loaded question. He couldn’t remember ever taking the time to think of one. His marriage to Bartholomew had been simple, a neutral partner, not sentimental or loving, really. He had been a good father to the pups, but had been a traditional Alpha.  
  
The more Castiel thought about it, the more he realized perhaps if he had any ‘fantasies’ at all, they would be quite simple, such as being kissed deeply and, well, ‘fun’ sex. Bartholomew would only engage in breeding sex, with Castiel on all fours, and nothing else. The Omega knew there were different positions. The Omegas in his sewing group had mentioned as much on multiple occasions.  
  
“My fantasies might seem a bit boring.” Castiel huffed a nervous laugh into the phone as he slid his cold feet into his comforter.  
  
 _“There are no rules to fantasies, sweetheart,”_ Dean offered gently. _“It's your desires, and no one else's. There’s no wrongs or rights, only what you want.”_ The Alpha’s smooth and soothing tone gave Castiel a bit of courage. _“We’ll start slowly, Omega. Where are you right now?”_  
  
“In bed.”  
  
 _“Are you on top of the covers or under?”_  
  
“Um, in the covers but not covered?” Castiel replied, as he looked around his bedroom.  
  
  


  
  
  
_"Pajamas?"_  
  
"Yes."  
  
 _"What kind?"_  
  
"Just...pajamas. A nightgown..."  
  
 _"Ohhh...I bet you look really pretty in them."_  
  
"I...I don't-"  
  
 _"I imagine you're beautiful. What's your nightgown like? Silky?"_  
  
"It's...it's cotton, but soft. I think it has rayon in it."  
  
 _"You have taste, Omega. Very nice. Try something for me. Close your eyes."_  
  
"Okay..."  
  
 _"Pretend I’m there with you. What do you want me to do, Omega?”_  
  
Castiel immediately thought of the Alpha’s handsome features, and his welcoming and soft looking lips. “I-I’d like you to kiss me.”  
  
 _“Hmm, how would you like me to kiss you?”_  
  
“Slowly? I-I...” Castiel wasn’t sure how to tell him what he wanted, and he was feeling a bit frustrated.  
  
 _“I’d kiss you softly, taste your lips gently, and lick your bottom lip until you moaned into the kiss. I’d map out your mouth, possessively because you drive me wild. The taste of you, the feel of your plush lips against mine, your body pressed against me…”_ Dean gave a low growl at the end, and it made Castiel shiver. The Omega felt heated just from those simple words, and he twisted his free hand into the hem of his nightgown, gasping into the phone at the Alpha’s enticing words.  
  
“Yes...”  
  
 _“I’d let my lips trail kisses down your neck, nuzzle you there where your scent gland is, and leave kisses as I reach your shoulder. I’d take your lips into a kiss again, while I slid the strap of your nightgown gently off your shoulder, exposing more of your skin so I could kiss and lick all over it.”_  
  
As Castiel listened to the Alpha, he kept his eyes closed and pretended his two fingers were Dean’s lips, trailing down his neck as the man described what he was doing to him. His voice was deep, with a low growl that showed the Alpha was very much into what he was saying, and it made Castiel’s toes curl.  
  
 _“Can I go further, Omega?”_ Dean’s voice was hooded and heavy, yet felt like silk all over Castiel’s senses.  
  
“Y-yes…” the Omega murmured, as he lay back into his mountain of pillows.  
  
 _"I'm just over you, kissing and nipping at that delicious skin of yours, and I slip my right hand under your nightgown. My lips follow as I kiss and touch along your stomach...over your hips… adding a little pressure there… needing to feel you and leave my fingertips against your skin...”_  
  
Castiel let his hands roam over himself, pretending it were Dean touching him. He gasped into the phone as he felt his slick start to pool in his panties.  
  
 _“I love the sounds you make. Are you wet for me?”_ Dean asked in a groan.  
  
“Y-yes, Alpha.” Castiel’s brain was hazy; he felt so hot, his body excited and wanting. He had never felt like this; never been so turned on without an actual touch.  
  
 _“Would you let me have you, Omega?”_  
  
“H-how?” Castiel wanted him to, yet if the Alpha said in the traditional breeding stance, it would ruin this whole fantasy.  
  
 _“I’d love to have you ride me; take control; take what you want from me, sweetheart,”_ Dean growled into the phone, a rumbling sound that made Castiel’s hole pulse. The Omega gasped.  
  
“Oh…” Castiel was so turned on. He sat up on his knees and reached behind him, sliding his soaked panties to the side, and pressed two fingers against his hole, simply putting pressure. He had never, ever done anything like this outside of his heats. It felt rebellious.  
  
 _“Just having you straddle me, sinking ever so slowly onto my cock… so slowly, Omega…”_  
  
“Yes…” Castiel moaned as he slid his fingers into his heat, pretending it was the Alpha beneath him, and he was taking all of him.  
  
 _“Have you just sit there for a moment, having all of me inside of you, grinding your hips ever so slowly, making both of us wild...”_  
  
Castiel was lost in the fantasy the Alpha painted. He was swirling his hips, enjoying his fingers inside of him, pretending it was the Alpha’s cock. He pushed in deeper and cried out as he found his pleasure spot. “Ohh!”  
  
 _“Yeah, sweetheart, ride me like you own it. So wet, so good for me. I wanna sit up and kiss you while you ride me, bury my fingers in your soft hair...”_  
  
“Yes, yes, yes...” Castiel was a mess. The base of his spine tickled with his impending release. He spread his thick thighs wider as he slid his now three soaked fingers into himself in a rushed rhythm.  
  
 _“Kissing those lips of yours, biting your plush bottom one…”_ Dean kept going against his ear, and Castiel was soaring so high. Then his climax hit him. He cried out and grinded down against his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his entire body.  
  
“Ahh…”  
  
 _“Such a good and beautiful Omega for me,”_ Dean whispered into his ear.  
  
  


  
  
  
This was completely scandalous for a proper Omega, yet all Castiel could do was whimper into the phone as he lay on his side. His fingers were wet with his slick, his body was spent and felt relaxed like he hadn't in ages, and yet he couldn’t fully chase away the small sliver of shame that managed to make its way into his post coitus brain.  
  
“Oh no…” he gasped, as the very real reality of what he had just done hit him. Phone sex or masturbation, proper Omegas did NOT partake in such actions.  
  
There was a long pause over the phone, and Castiel had almost completely forgotten that Dean was still on the other end in his haste to berate himself, when the Alpha’s deep voice came over the line.  
  
 _"So does that mean you'd be up for a coffee with me?"_  
  
Castiel stood still, looking over his mess of a bed, and felt as if ice water had just been thrown on him. The swift feelings of humiliation gripped him so tightly he couldn’t speak; couldn’t move. Dean somehow knew it was him.  
  
 _“I'm sorry. I couldn't really help myself. I could just picture you and... anyway, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you. I hope you enjoyed yourself, and it was nice talking to you. I'll miss the baked goods."_ The Alpha sounded genuinely sad, and it suddenly made Castiel's anger fade significantly.  
  
 _"Have a good night, Castiel,"_ Dean voiced gently, followed by the soft ‘click’ of him disconnecting the line.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

Dean hit the ‘end’ button and just sat on his couch and sighed as he stared at the lifeless phone. He rubbed his right hand over his face as he felt a heavy sadness weigh over him. The pretty Omega had been sweet and friendly, leaving all those delicious baked goods. Castiel was the ideal, proper Omega Dean had always dreamed of one day mating. However, Dean wasn't a proper Alpha; hell, he had just proved it. He hoped the Omega wasn’t embarrassed. The Alpha was sure the pretty creature was quite upset with him and that their small friendship was now over. Dean knew from experience, though, that it was better for him to let the Omega know who and what he was from the beginning.

The Alpha was 60, never married, and never mated. No proper, self-respecting Omega would give a pornstar the time of day. It had been about 15 years since Dean had done porn or modeled. He made his money from 24 to 40, and with a few good investments, he wanted for nothing, but he still did the sex calls. It kept him busy. Dean had no pups, at least not that he was aware of. The very few relationships he had participated in during his lifetime so far had mostly been with other Omegas that were also in the porn business, in one way or another. Yet, Dean hadn’t been able to be happy in any of them. They were relationships that always seemed so meaningless and empty. Unfortunately, the only Omegas willing to be with him were other porn-stars, and Dean was a selfish Alpha. He just couldn’t share his Omega, whether it was their job or not. It was a shame about Omega Castiel. He was gorgeous and smelled amazing. Delicate and ever so proper, he was Dean's every fantasy. To top it all off, the Omega had the most electric blue eyes he had ever seen. Dean wanted a sweet and shy Omega like him, not a loud, overly sexed out Omega.

This adorably shy and curious new Omega neighbor that smelled like Christmas morning was Dean's dream mate. He couldn't stop wondering how those big blues would look completely dazed with lust. The Alpha didn't have long to fantasize as another call came in.

Dean hated the holidays. It just reminded him of how lonely he felt, yet it was also his busiest time of the year for sex calls. Many Omegas and Betas and the few rare Alphas that had Alpha fantasies tended to call the most between November and January.

“Time to get back to work,” Dean murmured to himself as he answered the call.

 

**#####**

 

Dean woke with a start and tried looking around his bedroom with painful, sleepy eyes. He turned towards his nightstand, seeing it was 6am before he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

 

His doorbell sounded, and the Alpha realize that was the sound that had woken him. He had only gone to bed about three hours ago, when the sex calls tended to stop. He scratched his stomach as he heard a knock at his front door. Dean was only dressed in heather grey sleeping pants, and he went barefoot down the stairs to open the door. He had completely forgotten to put on a shirt, as his now frozen nipples reminded him.

On the other side of his front door stood an adorable sight which he couldn’t help but smirk at. It was the pretty Omega, Castiel, completely bundled up in layers of warmth with a knit hat over his dark hair and ears. A holiday themed scarf was wrapped around his neck, which covered half of his face. Dean took in the delicious Christmas morning smell of him.

"I prefer hot cocoa with marshmallows to coffee," the Omega announced.

It took the Apha a moment to realize the Omega was _accepting_ his invite to a 'coffee date'. Dean smiled wide in surprise and laughed a bit in disbelief. "I...um...ok," was all Dean could find in himself to say, and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile from the Omega. His nose wrinkled as his eyes shined...damn, Dean had a serious crush.

That was the start of their 6am hot cocoa dates.

  
**###**   
  


Castiel was extremely impressed with Dean's house. It was beautiful, rich in dark woods and colors. It was clean and inviting, a perfect…nest. The Omega blushed at the thought. Of course they were both much too old to be setting up a nest, yet he could tell that's what Dean had in mind. Castiel had been able to feel the loneliness of the Alpha’s home on one of his first visits over. Despite the decor, there were no pictures of pups, no family portraits, nothing throughout the lavish home that told Castiel the Alpha had any family at all.

As they were sipping cocoa, he couldn't help himself from noticing just how different his own home was from the Alpha's. Castiel proudly displayed photos of his pups, Claire and Jack, all over his home, including Claire and Max’s wedding portrait and Jack’s college graduation as valedictorian.

“What about your family?” Castiel asked as casually as he could manage. He felt a bit silly around the big Alpha, like a teenager going on his first courting relationship, which it was in many ways. With his late husband, Castiel hadn’t had a choice, as his parents had arranged the match for him.

“Oh...um...well, both of my parents passed on a while ago now. I’ve never married and never mated, which means no pups,” Dean finished with a smirk, trying to hide the sadness in his words, yet Castiel felt them just the same. “Truth is, no respectable Omega would date, much less marry or mate with, a porn-star.” The Alpha added, winking at him. "So you can understand my surprise at your accepting these last few, what is it? Four dates now?" Dean said.

The Alpha really liked the Omega. Castiel was witty and smart, with some sass, depending how he was feeling, and damn if Dean wasn’t already gone on him. This light hearted routine they had started meant quite a bit to him, and he made sure to conduct himself like a good Alpha. He wanted to give the courting the Omega had agreed to a proper chance, and not have the pretty creature change his mind. Dean respected him, and with that came honesty and the chance that Castiel might turn away from him once he saw all of Dean’s secrets. But the Alpha had to take that chance.

"Well, as you explained, you no longer do porn. You only answer...the sex calls," the Omega blushed furiously at the reminder that he himself had very much called it.

"So you’re alright with me doing that?" Dean asked, a bit in disbelief, with an eyebrow raised. Castiel blushed harder.

"You are...very good at it... and I certainly don't have to see you do that with others so...so no, I-it doesn't bother me," Castiel voiced, his cheeks tinted with a pink blush as he smiled shyly at the Alpha.

Dean nodded his understanding. "So you would be ok with me taking you out? Properly courting you?"

Castiel lowered his head bashfully, submissively, and smiled as the scent of happy Omega hit Dean. "Yes."

The Alpha returned a blindingly bright smile.

 

**#####**

 

Dating Dean Winchester was exhilarating. Castiel hadn’t been quite sure what to expect, but the Alpha kept him on his toes. Dean had taken him ice skating at a small frozen pond near the woods at the neighborhood’s edge. Neither were any good, and had spent most of their time laughing at their clumsy attempts to try. Dean had surprised him one morning, arriving in a snowmobile in the backyard, and had zoomed Castiel away on a sunrise breakfast picnic at a mountain top. The Alpha had also taken him out on a motorcycle ride. Castiel had loved it, even though it had been a bit frightening at first. They used the trails behind the house to go back and forth between each other’s homes. They went out on walks in the woods during the evenings. They held hands, and Castiel could listen to Dean’s stories for hours. He was very much smitten with the handsome and roguish Alpha. During a particularly windy and chilly night, Castiel had suggested they make dinner together. In the Omega’s home, they had made chicken noodle soup from scratch, along with a succulent meatloaf, all while Castiel took measurements of the Alpha’s broad shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Dean had asked, intrigued, as the adorable Omega wrote down his notes.

“It’s for a surprise,” Castiel informed him, with a smile. Dean could only returned the smile and damn… he was so completely lost to the Omega already.

He watched Castiel tuck away the note into his crochet bag, which made a feeling of sheer warmth course through Dean. When the Omega returned to his side to set the table, Dean gently turned Castiel to face him. Those mesmerizing sky blue eyes looked up at him, filled with truth and, Dean dared to hope, adoration. He couldn’t keep himself from his desire any longer, and as he looked back and forth between Castiel’s eyes and his plush, pink lips, he realized that the Omega had taken a step forward. His scent smelled of nervousness, yet he was most definitely excited. Slowly, to give Castiel time to pull away if he wished it, Dean lowered his lips to his. The Alpha had planned to make it short and chaste, yet Castiel had different ideas.

Castiel couldn’t keep the soft mewl from escaping him. Dean was finally kissing him, and he wanted more. He slid his hands up Dean’s strong chest and to his neck as the Alpha deepened the kiss. Dean mapped out his mouth, his tongue swirling against his, and Castiel did his best to keep up. It was consuming, and filled with a desire Castiel had only ever imagined could exist. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist as Castiel moaned against him, and bit lightly at his lower lip.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s and sighed in contentment. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” he admitted, gaining a beautiful smile from the Omega, who pulled him into another deep, toe-curling kiss.

  
**###**   
  


Kisses turned into make out sessions, as though they were teenagers. The Alpha stayed respectful and never pushed, letting the Omega lead their pace. However, he wasn’t complaining one bit. The couple were in Dean’s home, on his sofa with the fire crackling in the fireplace as Castiel whimpered beneath the Alpha. Dean was lying over him, his hand high on Castiel’s bare thigh beneath his long skirt as his mouth left trails of kisses all over the Omega’s elegant neck.

Castiel moaned at Dean’s ministrations as the Alpha gently ground his own hips against his, letting the Omega feel exactly how turned on he was for him. Having Dean’s hand beneath his skirt, thumb rubbing circles against his bare skin, made all of Castiel tremble with want. The Alpha’s scent was all arousal and musk, making his own wolf whine and moan for more. Castiel could feel his hole pulse with slick.

“So sexy, sweetheart,” Dean growled against him, licking and nipping him right below his right ear, making shivers run throughout his body. When Dean captured his mouth in a deep kiss, he could feel his toes curling in his slippers.

When Dean caressed his hand higher, he felt Castiel’s sudden jolt, and the Alpha removed his hand. He would never push.

Castiel was thankful Dean was so attuned to his body’s reactions, yet a part of him did want him to go further. He was just nervous. Castiel placed his hands against Dean’s chest and pushed at him to get up. The Alpha quickly sat up, ready with an apology, yet Castiel shocked him as he straddled and kissed him.

Dean moaned into the kiss, completely on board with letting his Omega set the pace and course of their actions. Dean kept his hands on the Omega’s waist as they returned to their kissing war. Castiel was making the most delicious sounds as he ground against him, and Dean was so turned on that his cock was straining obscenely against his jeans. The movements Castiel was doing, pushing down against it, moaning…he was slick. The Alpha could smell it, and he growled against the Omega. He thrusted up against Castiel’s warmth as they panted against each other, both moving in desperation as they gave themselves up to their heated needs.

Dean took, for a change, and grabbed a hold of Castiel’s plump and perky bottom as the Omega rolled his hips and cried out. “Yes!” Castiel whimpered against his lips as they moved in rushed, harsh movements, both racing to get to their climax.

“Fuck… Cas…” Dean groaned in between kisses, as Castiel’s slick soaked through his panties as well as Dean’s jeans and that was it. Dean came in his jeans, growling and groaning against Castiel’s neck as the Omega swirled his hips a few more times, and then his body stiffened in Dean’s grasp.

Both sat heavily against each other as their hearts raced. Dean peppered kisses against Castiel’s neck and shoulder. Both were still fully dressed, yet that had been amazing. “How do you do that?” Dean murmured, voice heavy with passion.

Castiel looked down at his...lover? Was that what the Alpha was now? He liked the idea of it; the way Dean looked at him made him feel beautiful and desired, along with so many other feelings he had never felt before. He caressed the Alpha’s slightly damp temple and stroked his short, peppered tawny hair as he looked into intense, yearning green eyes that only added to the feelings of utter happiness coursing through him. “Do what?”

“Turn me into a sixteen year old pup that comes in his pants,” Dean teased, and Castiel erupted in laughter as Dean sealed his lips to his once more.

  
 **###**  
  
  
Castiel was cuddled up against Dean as they watched another Christmas movie, much to the Omega’s insistence. He loved them. They were snuggled together on Dean’s sofa, sharing a blanket as the fire gave a soft glow under the bright lights of the TV.

“Tomorrow is Christmas,” Castiel murmured. He had his head against the Alpha’s chest, warm and feeling ever so content and safe.

“Mhmm,” Dean hummed in agreement. “You have your dinner with your family.”

Castiel had dinner plans with his pups, Jack and Claire with her mate Max. He felt incredibly guilty about not inviting Dean to come. They had talked about it, and both had agreed it wasn’t the right time for Dean to meet the pups. Not in such a surprising manner when he hadn’t had time to actually process what they were, and to speak to his pups about him having an Alpha in his life. He had never dated before; had never felt the need to.

Dean could smell Castiel’s souring scent. He was getting upset and the Alpha could hear the wheels in his head turning. He lifted his Omega’s chin to look at him. “Cas, it’s ok. We are both not ready to explain this. Your family and this whole neighborhood will pick us apart when we do.”

“I know. I just don’t like leaving you alone for Christmas. I feel like a horrible person,” Castiel growled, and Dean kissed him.

Their relationship was barely two weeks old. They were still getting to know each other and neither wanted outside interruptions nor influences.

“You are amazing, thoughtful, and sassy little Omega that makes me crazy. Horrible doesn’t belong on that list,” Dean informed him, as he started to nip at the Omega’s neck.

Castiel was practically purring. Dean’s kisses were sinful, and he loved how the Alpha made him feel. They hadn’t gone further than their couch grinding session and Dean hadn’t pushed for more, yet Castiel was becoming restlessly interested in what sex would be like with the ex porn-star. A small plan formed in his mind. He hated the idea of leaving his boyfriend alone for Christmas. Castiel giggled suddenly, surprising Dean, who gave him an arched brow in question.

“What?”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Castiel giggled again. Yes, he liked the sound of it very much, and he smiled at the ridiculously happy goofy grin Dean was giving him in return.

 

**#####**

 

Dinner with his family always made Castiel happy. Claire’s pregnancy was coming along nicely, and she most definitely was eating for two. Castiel loved watching Max be so loving and doting on his only girl, while Jack was excitedly talking his ears off about his latest project at work.

They laughed and teased all around the table. Max’s sister, Alicia, had been able to make it for dessert. Castiel watched the four young pups around the Christmas tree, giving each other their gifts as they radiated happiness throughout Castiel’s home.

The Omega couldn’t help but wonder what his Alpha was up to. He was most likely answering phone calls. Dean had explained the holiday seasons were always his busiest… yet Castiel felt a pang of guilt and if he was being completely honest with himself, he missed Dean.

“Mama, we are going to go. It’s late, and this big whale is feeling exhausted,” Claire said as she rubbed at her large stomach.

“Aw, honey, you’re not a whale,” Castiel laughed, as he hugged his daughter.

“I feel like one,” Claire growled. Her mate, Max, kissed her temple.

“I’ll draw you a bath so you can soak,” he offered, gaining a sweet smile from her. “Thank you Mama Novak, the food was delicious, as always,” Max offered as he kissed Castiel’s cheek.

“Thank you, Max.”

“Thank you for having me,” Alicia smiled as she hugged Castiel.

“You are always welcome,” Castiel reminded her.

“Thanks, Mama. The food was so good. Thank you for the sweater too, I love it.” Jack smiled at him, already wearing the dark cream colored sweater Castiel had knitted him for Christmas.

“I’m glad you like it, baby.” Castiel hugged his youngest tightly before he watched them all leave.

The Omega turned back into his now deserted house and looked over at his grandfather clock. It was just after 11pm. Mind made up, Castiel marched into his kitchen and prepared what he needed.

  
 **###**  
  
  
Dean sat back on his sofa, having just finished one of his calls, as he heard a light knock coming from his back porch. He looked up to find Castiel all bundled up with a cute knitted pom pom hat, holding up a large aluminum foil covered plate.

The Alpha rushed over to let the Omega inside from the cold.

“Hey.” Dean kissed him as he rubbed his hands up and down his lover’s arms in an effort to warm him up.

“Hey,” Castiel offered between kisses. “Merry Christmas!”

“What's this? Oh, sweetheart, this smells and looks delicious!”

“I had quite a bit left over, so…” Castiel blushed, following the Alpha to the kitchen as he removed his hat and coat. He had also made a special pie just for Dean.

Castiel spotted the leftover Chinese food on the Alpha’s dining table. Dean saw him look, and smirked sheepishly. “Yeah...um...I can’t remember the last time I actually had turkey and all the fixings for Christmas. Chinese has kinda been my ‘holiday dinner’ for years.”

“Dean…” Castiel looked so sad suddenly. The Omega felt so incredibly sorry for the Alpha.

“Hey, come here.” Dean smiled at him and took his hands, gently starting to pull the Omega back towards the living room. “One second.” Castiel smiled at the Alpha, wondering what he was up to as he removed his scarf and his hat, and laid them over the arm of the sofa. He watched Dean look over his impressive vinyl record collection. Dean chose something and returned to the Omega, pulling him into the center of the living room as music started to play.

 

 

Castiel giggled as ‘I Only Have Eyes For You’ by The Flamingos came over the speakers. Dean smiled at him, and took him into his arms and starting to sway Castiel to the music. The Omega couldn’t stop smiling. This was the most romantic thing he had ever experienced. He buried his face in Dean’s chest as he took in the feelings the Alpha was evoking in him. The ridiculously happy and downright giddy feelings the man made him feel were only ones he had read about in romance novels, and their slow dancing in the middle of the living room, combined with the fireplace providing the only light as Dean gently sang into his ear, made Castiel feel as if he was falling into a cloud of bliss as butterflies danced in his stomach.

He looked up at the Alpha, finding him blushing slightly as he smiled down at him, and Castiel couldn’t look away. Dean’s intense and ever so expressive fern green eyes had swirls of gold in them. The Omega felt as if he was in a dream. Dean had bewitched him, and Castiel didn’t want to wake up. This was amazing. The adoration and unbridled desire in the Alpha’s eyes, all directed at him, made the shy Omega feel bold. He felt empowered, and wanted more of it.

Castiel pulled Dean down into a heated kiss, catching the Alpha by surprise, yet Dean quickly got with the program. He devoured Castiel’s mouth hungrily, almost desperate with need, tasting the Omega.

“W-where is your bedroom?” Castiel managed between kisses. Dean’s eyes flashed Alpha red as lust surged into his scent. Castiel bit his lower lip as he watched the Alpha bite his own, a low growl leaving Dean’s chest. The purr of it made a thrilling chill run down Castiel’s spine. The desire Dean had for him was very obvious on his face.

How they made it upstairs to Dean’s bedroom, Castiel couldn’t remember. He was standing in the large bedroom with Dean pressed against his back, hugging him from behind, kissing at his neck, and making him crazy while the Alpha’s hands roamed over Castiel's stomach, chest, and hips. Dean was growling lightly, sending shivers throughout the Omega’s body at the tone. Castiel mewled as he felt Dean's huge cock pressed against him from behind.

Castiel turned to face Dean, face bright red and flushed, and the Alpha licked into his mouth with vigor, making Castiel feel adventurous and confident. “D-Dean.. Mmhh Dean… I- I..w-” He tried to voice his words and stuttered quite a bit, yet he had to tell the Alpha what he wanted.

“What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me,” Dean groaned against him, encouraging the Omega to tell him exactly what he wanted.

“I want to taste you.” Castiel blushed furiously, but any pang of embarrassment evaporated at the look Dean gave him. It was complete, unadulterated, lustful hunger as he groaned.

“Whatever you want,” Dean whispered against his lips, before he licked into his mouth fervently.

The Omega slid down to his knee before the Alpha and unfastened Dean's jeans. He pulled them down to mid thighs and...holy shit. Okay, so the Alpha was...very impressive this up close and personal. Castiel could very much appreciate why Dean had been so successful in the porn industry with such… assets. He had never done this, and he wanted to please Dean. Everything in him needed to. Dean made him feel, and hope for things he didn't even know he wanted.

Castiel gently took hold of his Alpha’s cock and started to stroke him. Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he watched Castiel start to give kitten licks to the head of his cock.

The Omega licked up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue all around the head before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. While Castiel had been a married and mated Omega, his relationship with his late Alpha had always been more of a need for reproduction instead of just pure pleasure. So Castiel did his best to please Dean with his mouth, and made up for the rest of the length that he couldn’t take into his mouth with his hands.

Dean was mesmerized by those bright blues looking up at him, and those plush, pink lips stretched around the girth of his cock. He almost came right there with this innocent Omega wanting to please him, and he buried his fingers in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel liked the sultry, musky taste of his Alpha. The pre-cum collected in his mouth as he drooled all over Dean’s cock, sucking and licking. He drew pleased moans from the Alpha, and it turned Castiel on much more than he ever thought it could. He felt his hole pulse, and his slick started to pool in his panties. The Omega was completely lost in the sensations until the Alpha yelped and hissed, withdrawing from him.

“Teeth, sweetheart,” Dean groaned, as Castiel realized his mistake.

The Omega quickly stood. “I-I’m so sorry, Dean...” Castiel fumbled over his apology, completely mortified. He had ruined their night, and he felt a heavy sadness weigh over him.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Dean cradled his face in his large hands gently as he tried to get the upset Omega to look at him. “I promise,” Dean added, before he kissed Castiel deeply, gaining a moan from the Omega.

Dean led the Omega back towards the bed as he fervently mapped out his lover’s mouth, loving the mewls Castiel made against his. The Alpha laid him down gently, kissing and nipping at his jaw, making Castiel melt into the bed. Dean slipped off his shirt, growling as he saw Castiel’s wide Omega golden eyes move over him appreciatively.

Castiel trembled as Dean’s sharp canines seemed to glisten in the dim light, while his Alpha red eyes watched him like prey. Castiel’s wolf had _never_ responded to his late husband’s. He sat up, suddenly feeling needy and desperate, and crushed his lips against Dean’s. The Alpha met his hunger with his own as they both rushed to unbutton the Omega’s blouse and peel it off of him. Dean yanked down his jeans and kicked them off before returning to Castiel’s lips. The Alpha then reached for his lover’s waist to pull at his long skirt. Castiel lifted his hips and helped Dean shove his skirt and slick-soaked panties down in a frenzy before he pulled the Alpha down on top of him.

Dean settled over him, and Castiel basked in the feel of the Alpha’s heated bare skin against his own. Dean’s arousal was strong and prominent in the Alpha’s bedroom, and the way Dean licked into his mouth possessively made him moan into the filthy kiss. He would surrender to anything the Alpha wanted.

“You sure, sweetheart?” Dean whispered into his ear, licking at his neck and sending shivers throughout his body.

“Want you, Alpha… please,” Castiel gasped, as the Alpha nipped as his mating gland, nuzzling against it with a chest deep growl that made Castiel mewl in response.

“Hands and knees, Omega,” Dean groaned, voice laced with sheer want.

Traditional breeding stance.

“W-what?” That request made Castiel sit up and look at the Alpha with sad confusion.

The Omega’s reaction wasn’t exactly what Dean had expected as he arched a brow, watching Castiel’s whole demeanor start to change, looking unsure and… upset. Dean’s brain finally caught up with him. With his late husband, the traditional breeding stance had probably been the only sexual position the Omega knew.

“Oh, sweetheart, I promise, when I finally do sink into you-” Dean began, as he kissed Castiel’s neck and shoulder, and ran his tongue teasingly over his collarbone, making the Omega shiver, “-I’ll be looking into that beautiful face of yours,” the Alpha cooed.

Castiel blushed even more as he looked up at the Alpha through his lashes. “Then why hands and knees?” he asked quietly.

“I want to make you feel things you never have before,” Dean informed him, tinted with his Alpha tone as he pecked at his plush pink lips. Castiel nodded numbly as his wolf whined in want, making Dean smile against him. The Alpha kissed him deep and slow, drinking in every bit of Castiel as he gently maneuvered the Omega onto his stomach. Dean kissed his cheek, lingering at his neck, sucking a light bruise into the Omega’s scent gland, and drowning his senses in Castiel’s intoxicating scent before nipping at the nape of the Omega’s neck, Castiel’s dark hairs curled slightly at the ends.

Castiel moaned as Dean took his time, nipping and nuzzling at his neck, and slowly made his way to his shoulder blades. He could feel the Alpha’s teeth grazing his skin gently, making a light sheet of sweat start to cover his body as his wolf whimpered for a bite. Dean licked him down his spine, his right hand roaming down his side, groping and grasping greedily at Castiel’s body while Dean hovered over him with his left.

He could hear the Alpha growling as he reached his buttocks. Castiel quivered as Dean slowly spread his legs apart, his large hands caressing their way from his calves up to his knees and thighs. Dean started to kiss at his thick thighs, his hands massaging them as he went. Castiel had always felt they were too chubby, but the way the Alpha was growling and nipping at them, he suddenly felt he liked them.

Castiel moaned against the mattress as Dean’s hands massaged his plump ass cheeks. His slick was pooling heavily as Dean rubbed his thumb over his hole. “Alpha...”

“Fuck, sweetheart, you have a gorgeous ass.” Dean’s voice was heavy and deep, filled with a hunger that made Castiel feel excited and wanted.

Whatever internal insecurities he held about his thick thighs and perky bottom flew out of his head when he felt Dean’s tongue lick over his hole. “Oh!”

Dean buried his face in between his cheeks as he licked at his hole, swirling his tongue around his rim before slipping it inside. Castiel cried out and panted as he tried to keep his moans down, biting into the pillow.

“I want to hear you, sweetheart, don’t hold back with me,” Dean growled out, as he kissed and nipped at Castiel’s right ass cheek.

“Dean!” the Omega moaned, loud and needy, as the Alpha sucked at his rim and started to fuck him with his tongue. Castiel couldn’t stop himself as he lifted his hips up, swirling his hips back against Dean’s talented mouth. He was completely lost in the incredible sensations the Alpha was bestowing upon him. Castiel moaned loud and unrestrained as Dean slid two fingers into his hole, and the Omega came in a surprised and intense wave. “Oh!”

“So fucking sexy, Cas,” Dean groaned, kissing his cheeks while he continued fingering him through his climax.

The Omega gasped into the pillow as his body went lax. His late husband had never done anything remotely close to this, and Castiel decided he very much enjoyed Dean’s wicked mouth and would want this again in the near future.

The Alpha withdrew his fingers and gently turned his lover over. Dean couldn’t look away from the gorgeous Omega before him who radiated nothing but happy and sated scents that made him want to howl. Omega gold eyes, hooded and blissed out, dark hair wild and a mess, and his whole pale body flushed and covered in a light blush as his pink lips panted for breath.

Castiel reached for Dean, and the Alpha went easily. Dean settled himself over his lover, letting him feel his hard cock pressed between them as he kissed the Omega. Castiel lost his hands in Dean’s short hair, nuzzling against Dean’s light scruff as the Alpha nipped playfully at his lips. Castiel wanted more, and Dean made him feel bold. He lifted his right leg, wrapping it around Dean’s waist, moaning wantonly as the action brought Dean’s hard length against his wet hole.

Dean kissed him deeply as he leisurely and carefully pushed into the Omega’s heat. Castiel gasped against his lips as the Alpha filled him slowly, his body welcoming the thick and long intrusion. Dean groaned into the Omega’s neck as he bottomed out. He was so gone on the Omega already, and he couldn’t look away from those enchanted eyes that flicked back and forth.

Castiel couldn’t look away from the intense and expressive dark green eyes that flickered Alpha red. Dean made him feel things he never thought he would ever get to feel, and he was completely smitten with the handsome Alpha. He wanted all of him.

Dean started a slow and deep pace, kissing Castiel’s lips with every gasp and sigh as the Omega started to move with him. Dean laced his fingers with Castiel’s as he held it next to the Omega’s head and buried his face in his lover’s neck, nipping and sucking light bruises against his shoulder. Castiel started to get louder as Dean’s thrusts gained speed. Castiel met his hips by swirling his own, their pleasure escalating.

The Alpha came in a slow and blinding wave. He gasped and moaned against Castiel’s lips, and the Omega sucked on his lower lip teasingly.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Castiel cried out, as Dean’s erratic thrusts pushed him into a plunging climax. “Alpha!”

Dean growled, baring his teeth as he emptied himself deep into the Omega. Castiel’s walls tightened around him, milking him. “Cas!”

Castiel kissed him desperately, whole body trembling and quivering in his grasp and fuck, Dean never wanted to let him out of his bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~ memories

Castiel hummed happily as he moved around his kitchen, making hot cocoa for Dean and himself. Since their first night together, they had become much more intimate. He had never known sex could be so good and exciting. Dean brought out a new side of him and gave him a confidence he had always needed, and he could now feel much more secure in himself as an Omega. Castiel had even given in to a secret desire he had never dared to express before. Lingerie. Dean's reactions had made his inner wolf preen at the praises. The Alpha heavily encouraged him to indulge in his verbal cries while they made love, it drove Dean wild. Being such a proper Omega his whole life, letting go and being wild and adventurous with his Alpha in bed was exhilarating.  
  
Of course, Castiel had insecurities. He was 55 years old, about to be a grandma, and he was still chubby from having his pups so many years ago. Despite all that, Dean couldn't keep his hands off him, which challenged all of Castiel's self doubts. He felt more beautiful in Dean's arms than he ever could remember. One night, the Alpha had reverently praised his pup chub he was never able to get rid of. Dean said it was beautiful and important because Castiel made and carried healthy little miracles in there.  
  
Castiel blushed at the thought as butterflies seemed to pirouette in his stomach. The Alpha gave him a sense of being desired in ways he had never experienced before. Dean was attentive and cared to learn how to please him, what his interests were, and what his opinions were on anything and everything they talked about. Dean treated him with a respect Castiel had never been shown from an Alpha before.  
  
When Dean first invited Castiel to sleep with him, he had been pleasantly surprised. Traditionally, Omegas slept separately from their Alphas if they weren't procreating. Castiel even had his own room during his heats, as Bartholomew viewed Omega heats as "indecent," since they encouraged recreational sex. When Castiel mentioned the heats he still went through once a year, Dean had fervently asked if he could 'help' him through them when the time came.  
  
Castiel leaned back against his counter and looked out his window at the light snow falling in the early evening. He didn’t mean to keep comparing them, but Bartholomew had been all he knew. He had cared for his late husband, of course. Yet, in such a short amount of time, he felt like a sixteen year old pup with Dean, having his first crush that was blossoming quite quickly in his chest. Anytime he even just thought about his green eyed Alpha, he smiled and it felt like butterflies were swirling in his stomach. Dean was unabashed in his affection towards him, and it made Castiel giddy. Being with Dean felt natural, and his wolf had never been so serene except for when it came to his love for his pups.  
  
A sudden and sharp pang of guilt and pity hit his heart. Dean was alone--no family, no pups to enrich his life--and Castiel’s heart ached for him. He had no doubt the Alpha would have been a wonderful father.  
  
Castiel made his way towards the hallway to peek into his living room where Dean was waiting for him. The Omega covered his mouth to keep his giggle from reaching the Alpha’s ears.  
  
Dean sat on one of Castiel’s sofa chairs, his reading glasses perched on his nose while his tongue was held between his lips, and his eyebrows were furrowed as the Alpha was in deep concentration. He was attempting to knit. Dean had been fumbling with his starting red yarn square he wanted to make into a scarf for Castiel. When the Omega had told him one of his favorite pastimes was to knit and crochet, Dean had asked him to teach him. Unfortunately despite the Alpha’s determination, he hadn't made much progress.  
  
The sight made Castiel smile brightly as he watched his lover try to make a row of hoops. This only made the Omega all the more sure the Alpha would have been a wonderful father. Castiel bit his lower lip in thought. He was too old to give Dean any pups. However, maybe he could still give him a family and make him a grandfather.  
  
Claire and Jack would like him, he was certain. He just wasn’t sure when he would introduce them. Another part of him he hadn’t been familiar with before wanted to keep the Alpha to himself. Dean turned his simple world on its axis with laughter, passion and affection. It made him feel a bit clingy, and selfish, even. He would discuss meeting his pups with Dean.  
  
The teapot whistled, and Castiel turned back into the kitchen to prepare their hot cocoa. As he reached for the bag of tiny marshmallows he loved, Dean’s scent of bergamot and roasted coffee alerted him before he felt the Alpha’s body heat close in on him. Dean’s hands slid around his waist as he hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Castiel’s right shoulder, nipping his neck.  
  
Castiel smiled as he dropped the marshmallows into the mugs in front of him. “Cocoa is ready,” he informed his lover, as he leaned back against the Alpha's wide chest.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Dean growled against his neck as he licked right behind Castiel’s right ear, sending shivers down the Omega’s spine.  
  
Castiel snorted. “We just had dinner, how can you still be hungry?” He had made a pot roast, of which Dean had two full servings.  
  
Dean smirked against the nape of his neck. “Hungry for dessert, for my sexy Omega.” The smooth Alpha tone Dean used made Castiel’s knees week as he felt his slick start to collect in his panties. He was still impressed at how quickly his body reacted on instinct whenever Dean used his Alpha tone. “Oh...” was all the Omega managed to say as he felt Dean’s hard length against his ass. Dean was rubbing himself between the crevice of Castiel’s ass, and the friction of the clothes in between only teased the Omega all the more.  
  
Castiel watched as Dean reached around him and moved the hot mugs away from them and the Omega turned his head to kiss Dean feverently. The Alpha started to pull up the hem of his long skirt, gaining excited mewls from the Omega as Dean’s large hands came into contact with his bare thighs. Dean groaned into his mouth as he reached Castiel’s lace panties. He groped and massaged the plump cheeks, making the Omega moan against his lips.  
  
“Can I have you right here?” Dean asked, as he nibbled at the Omega’s ear.  
  
Castiel hummed in response as he arched his back, pressing his ass against the Alpha as invitation. Sex in the kitchen. The thought had never even crossed Castiel’s mind until he met Dean. It was thrilling and exciting and oh... “Dean!” the Omega cried out, as the Alpha pushed his slick-soaked panties to the side and slid into the wet heat.  
  
Dean growled against his neck as he filled his lover. “So good, sweetheart.” The Alpha started a slow and deep pace. He wrapped his right arm around Castiel, holding him at the neck as the Omega leaned back in order to capture his lips in a desperate kiss.  
  
“D-don’t stop,” Castiel moaned, as Dean’s pace escalated. The Omega placed his hand over the Alpha’s that gently gripped his neck, encouraging his lover’s thrusts as he met each one.  
  
Castiel could add another ‘first’ to his his list since having met Alpha Dean Winchester.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel smiled into his steaming mug, filled with honey and berry blossom white tea, as he watched his lover shoveling snow. Dean had taken it upon himself to clear the pathways between their homes in the back banks. It was sweet of the Alpha, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he watched him work like a professional. The Omega was quite sure it had to do with his slip and fall last week. He hadn’t been hurt, only covered in snow and cold. Since then, the pathway in the back was always cleared up.

Dean had to go into town today, and Castiel had his Omega crochet and knitting group soon, which he had to get ready for or be late. He would see his Alpha for dinner, and the thought filled Castiel with delighted butterflies. He quickly finished his tea, grabbed his tote bag and made sure to bundle up warmly before he headed out the front door towards Naomi's home, where the group was meeting today.

The gathering was much like every other. Inias and Tessa made baked goods, while Naomi made her famous peach tea. Alfie, Lisa and Hannah gossiped about their pups, filled with pride, while Bela told Hester about her latest Alpha, making the spinster wrinkle her nose at the unwanted information.

Castiel smiled at them as he continued to concentrate on the hunter green and heather grey colored sweater he was making. It was coming along nicely. He was hoping to be able to give it to Dean before the New Year. The Omega was so lost in his happy thoughts as he focused on his knitting that he didn't even realize the Omegas were all observing and whispering about his behavior until they spoke up.

“Castiel? Is there something we should know?” Lisa teased with an arched brow.

“No?” Castiel tried.

“Like why you’ve been so vibrant as of late?” Hannah added with a smirk.

Castiel blushed furiously.

“Or why you are making an Alpha-sized sweater?” Naomi added impassively.

Castiel quickly collected the sweater’s finished parts and tried to hide it on his lap.

“Wasn’t it you I saw a few days ago on the back of a snowmobile with some large Alpha?” Hester questioned curiously.

Castiel bit his bottom lip. Dean took him often, and he liked it very much.

“Come on now, don’t hide things from us,” Inias pleaded with a bright smile.

Castiel was not ready to tell them anything. It didn’t concern them, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to their reactions once they found out it was the Alpha in the lonesome house that he was seeing.

“Excuse me.” Castiel stood quickly and made his way into the kitchen for some air. Being interrogated that way was quite unnerving. He didn’t appreciate being put through that.

“Castiel.” The Omega turned to find Bela standing near him with a warm smile. “Don’t worry about them too much. They have nothing new going on in their lives, so they latch on to new scraps of gossip. You know how they are. It's not meant in a mean way”

Castiel nodded. He knew, but he still felt uncomfortable.

“I, um,” Bela started, coming closer with a teasing smirk as she took out her phone, “I have a small confession to tell you. I was walking by the side of my house to pull out the garbage bins and well, I saw something I’m quite envious of.”

Wordlessly, she handed her phone to Castiel. He was not prepared to see what the video displayed. His eyes fluttered as he saw that she had recorded him and Dean in the kitchen the other night when they were making love against the counter. Castiel was thankful the video only showed them from afar and the counter hid everything, yet he couldn’t look away, completely in shock.

There was a clear view of how adoringly Dean was looking at him that Castiel only ever caught glimpses of when the Alpha thought he wasn’t looking. That face in addition to the sight of Dean just giving it to him suddenly made him feel quite excited.

“Bela, how could you take this video?” Castiel growled out as he turned it off quickly, a bit ashamed with his own reaction to it.

“Come on, I couldn’t help myself!” She looked at him, studying him before she gave a small laugh. “Do you want me to send it to you? You seem to like it very much.”

Castiel blushed and chewed at his lower lip. He did want the video, but how was he supposed to even explain that? Who kept videos of themselves with their lovers? Was that even a thing? Did people do such a thing? He nodded which made her smile.

Suddenly, having a confidant about his relationship with Dean took a small weight off of his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted to have someone to talk to about his new experiences with the Alpha. Bela proved to be a loyal and colorful friend. Since sending him the video, they had started to chat much more frequently and talk about their sex lives. Castiel had never imagined he would find himself having this kind of friendship, and it made him smile. Bela never judged him. She would tease, of course, as it was in her nature, but it was never in a way of reproach.

They bonded over Dean, yet Castiel wasn’t comfortable going into explicit details. With so much of Dean out there, he kept their personal life to himself. However, they bonded over how gorgeous he was, how lovely his knot looked, which had the male Omega turn bright red, and it led to them talking about their sex lives in their youth. Bela obviously had quite an arsenal of stories in comparison to Castiel, but the tales enraptured him. Her sex life occasionally even gave him ideas about pleasuring his Alpha. The few times he had tried them out had proven to have Dean quite responsive and pleasantly surprised. Castiel cherished his newly forged friendship with Bela.

 

**#####**

 

It was almost 10am. Castiel was humming along as he folded the fresh laundry on his dining room table. He had been up since 8am, having slept in a bit as he had cuddled in Dean’s arms. The Alpha was still snoring lightly in his bedroom upstairs, and the simple thought made the Omega giddy. He blushed. He absolutely loved when Dean spent the night, or he stayed at the Alpha’s. There was something incredibly blissful and peaceful about being nestled in the Alpha’s warmth. He loved the way their scents mingled, and how it made his body tingle.

The way Dean would spoon him, nuzzled at his neck while he growled slightly in his sleep, keeping him safe and protected in his muscled arms, made the Omega’s toes curl. The Alpha was insatiable with him. He showed Castiel being sexual wasn’t something to be ashamed of, not when it was with the right person, and not when it was filled with passion and affection that overshadowed any doubts. Dean never made him feel silly or naive about questions or desires he was curious about. If anything, the Alpha tended to puff out his chest like a true Alpha strutting for his Omega’s attention. He would wiggle his eyebrows at Castiel to make him laugh and feel more at ease.

Last night after they had dinner and watched a movie wrapped together on the sofa, he had mentioned wanting to try a new position. Castiel even had an added surprise, which the Alpha had greatly enjoyed.

The Omega had worn a new heather grey silk negligee which had made the Alpha’s mouth drop. Dating Dean was doing wonders for his self confidence and image. He felt like a new Omega, free to try new things, things he never thought he would fancy such as lingerie and feeling comfortable with intimacy he had never even known existed.

 

**~~~** _Castiel carefully looked himself over in the mirror. The dark grey silk negligee he had slipped on made his skin feel soft and excited as the cool air of the room caressed his bare thighs. He didn’t see a point in wearing panties; the negligee covered down to his upper thighs. Besides, he had a feeling Dean would get even more excited to discover his ‘proper’ Omega had forgone panties. The Omega smiled at himself. He was glowing, his blue eyes shimmering with a bit of arousal at the anticipation of the Alpha’s reaction. This wasn’t the first time he was wearing lingerie, yet with every new piece he purchased, he was delighted in how Dean seemed to react to every one with heated enthusiasm._

_The Omega ran his hands gently over the delicate and glossy fabric, loving the tingling sensations it evoked in his stomach. He felt sexy. It was still a foreign feeling, yet it had started to take a permanent home in his psyche because of the big Alpha awaiting him in the bedroom. He pressed his lips together to give them a bit more of a pink tint. He took a deep breath, and a bit eagerly, tilted his head up proudly to see Dean’s reaction as he sashayed to the door._

_Castiel’s heartbeat thumped in his chest. The butterflies that seemed to live in his stomach since he met the Alpha were in a frenzy of happy flight as he smiled. The Alpha was dressed only in his sage green sleeping pants as he got the fire in the fireplace started. Castiel bit his lower lip as he realized while he had been getting changed, Dean had lit candles all around the room. Their glow accompanied with the now burning fireplace made Castiel’s bedroom look like something out of a romantic getaway commercial._

_“Wow.” Dean’s soft words made Castiel’s eyes snap back towards him and smile brightly. He still felt shy, yet the way the Alpha’s eyes roamed over him… yes, he loved this feeling of rendering the Alpha speechless._

_Dean couldn’t look away. The Omega was ridiculously stunning every second of the day. However, there was something sobering about seeing Castiel in lingerie. The silk of the negligee looked as if it would easily slip from Castiel’s body. The color was like a smooth caress against the lightly tanned skin of the Omega that added contrast to his dark hair and light eyes. Dean had known from day one he was in grave danger with Castiel. The Alpha fiercely cherished every moment they shared. Any time they were intimate and the Omega honored him with his desires, Dean would never deny the proper Omega anything. While his heart sang wildly and his wolf wanted to strut and show his dominance as Alpha, Dean couldn’t move, couldn’t take his eyes off the smiling beauty before him...even though his lower half reacted on its own, which tented his sleeping pants obscenely._

_“I take it you like my new nightie,” Castiel teased, because he couldn’t help himself. Dean’s reaction had almost been comical. While his emerald green eyes had looked all over him, his pajama pants had gotten a bit tight and the proof of his arousal was quite large and obvious. The Omega wanted to preen at such an immediate reaction his lover had of him on sight. He met the Alpha half way as Dean gently caressed his face and kissed him deeply. “You said you wanted to try something new?” Dean questioned, as he trailed kisses teasingly down the Omega’s enticing neck._

_Castiel tilted his head, giving the Alpha full access to his neck, loving the ministrations of Dean’s soft lips as he ran his fingers through his short hair. “I want to… be on top,” the Omega voiced as the Alpha nuzzled his scent gland, growling against him._

_“Yeah, sweetheart?” Dean prompted as he nibbled at Castiel’s earlobe. “You wanna ride me?” The Alpha’s hands caressed Castiel’s lower back before roaming lower, and Dean growled as he realized the Omega wasn’t wearing panties. The strong scent of slick hit his nose as Castiel moaned against him._

_“Y-yes,” Castiel whined, as Dean kissed him once more. Slowly they made their way to the bed. Castiel straddled the Alpha’s lap, drowning himself in the hungry kisses they shared as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, needing to feel his warm skin against his. Dean tried to push his pajama bottoms down without disrupting their kiss while one strong arm stayed around Castiel’s waist._

_Dean was laid out across the bed then with the Omega over him, blue eyes blown wide with arousal as Castiel let his hands roam all over his Alpha’s freckled skin. Dean silently gave him the reins to let him do whatever he wished. The Omega was so wet already. He took hold of the Alpha’s hard length and carefully slid it inside of him. He went slowly, enjoying the sensation of Dean filling him up so fully. The feel of his cock getting deeper made him gasp out a moan as Dean groaned beneath him._

_The Alpha felt so deep as Castiel sat on his lap, feeling incredible. The Omega started to roll his hips slowly, both of them crying out in pleasure as Castiel experimentally continued to swirl his hips._

_Castiel felt wild and naughty as he started to lift up and down as much as he could, loving how Dean’s cock dragged against his pleasure spot whenever he angled just right. He was panting and moaning in abandon as he picked up the pace, making his thighs work harder. Dean’s hands were all over him, his hips, his chest, spreading his ass wide as he helped him move. The pants and gasps the Alpha made beneath him as those intense emerald eyes watched him with unadulterated lust made Castiel feel powerful._

_Dean couldn’t look away from his Omega. He was breathtaking--stunning--with the light sweat that covered him, his dark hair a mess as he cried out in pleasure, taking from Dean what he wanted. Face flushed and plush pink lips kiss swollen; the pure image the Omega of Dean’s dreams. The Alpha sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around his lover. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Castiel, devouring his mouth, inhaling his perfect scent of fresh snow and pine, thick and excited around them. The Alpha growled as the Omega raked and pulled at his short hair as they kissed wildly._ **~~~**

 

Castiel was lost in his memory of the night before, he hadn’t heard his front door open or close.

“Mama?” Castiel blinked out of his daze and found his daughter looking at him suspiciously. “Are you ok? I knocked and called your name a few times.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey, I was just thinking,” the Omega mused as he hugged his pregnant pup. He loved how her smell of snow and ink was starting to take on a lavender scent because of the pup. “How are you and the baby feeling?”

Claire eyed him suspiciously as Castiel returned to folding the laundry. “We are just fine, but I’m worried about you,” the blonde Omega voiced. She tried crossing her arms over her chest, yet growled when her stomach proved to be in the way. That only served to make Castiel smile at her.

“Why are you worried about me? I’m wonderful,” Castiel informed her, as he unconsciously took out a large pair of jeans from the basket. Claire eyed him and the jeans with an arched brow.

“I heard some rumors,” she started. “Some of the Omegas in your knitting group are speculating about a few things.”

“Claire-”

“Mama, you’ve canceled a few dinners with us as well as Jack. You’re… well, acting a bit odd too,” she went on as her Mama folded the jeans.

“Odd? Claire-”

“You are, Mama. Something is going on with you. Twice I’ve been by in the evening, and you weren’t home, yet your car was in the garage.”

Castiel sighed. He hadn’t meant to ignore his pups, he really didn’t. They were his world. It was just… this thing, this relationship with Dean, had consumed him and it was exciting, and new, and he felt… happy. He just had no idea how to go about bringing up the Alpha to his pups. They had only ever seen him with their father, and he wasn’t sure how he would feel if they didn’t accept Dean. He wanted and needed to talk to his Alpha about meeting his pups. They had circled the topic a few times, but both had agreed they weren’t ready just yet. And now...

The elder Omega was going over his thoughts, and hadn’t noticed when Claire reached into the laundry basket and picked up a see through, light aqua, baby-doll lingerie top.

“What the hell? Mama, since when do you even wear something like this?” Claire demanded, a bit mortified at finding her Mama’s ‘unmentionables’ to be so….sexual.

“Give me that!” Castiel growled, as he yanked the garment from her. “Claire, it's very rude to look through others’ laundry!”

However, Claire wasn’t listening to him, but instead hand her hands back in the basket, and came up with a large pair of Alpha boxers that were clearly NOT her mama's! “Mama?!”

“Claire!” Castiel snapped, as he tried to grab the boxers, only for his daughter to move out of his way.

“So it's true! You are seeing an Alpha! Is he here?” Claire started towards the stairs, wobbling as she went.

Castiel just managed to get in front of his five months pregnant pup, keeping her from going up the stairs to his bedroom. Claire glared at him, and before either of the two Omegas could say anything, an Alpha voice boomed, "Sweetheart?"

Castiel gave his daughter a pleading look as they heard heavy steps coming down the stairs. He watched as Claire’s eye grew wide at the sight of the Alpha coming down the stairs behind him. Castiel could feel his Alpha’s body heat close to him, and the fresh scent of bergamot and roasted coffee swirled around him. The Omega moved to the side to let his lover stand next to him. He blushed immediately when he realized Dean was only dressed in a towel from his shower.

“Who the hell are you?” Claire barked, as she looked over the tall Alpha who was still damp from his shower.

Dean smirked in amusement at the very round, blonde Omega shooting daggers at him. He was just about to reply when Castiel laced their fingers together.

"This is Dean Winchester, the Alpha I've been seeing. Dean, this is my daughter Claire. Claire, will you please give him back his boxers now?" Castiel arched a brow at his daughter and tried to put the sight of his half dressed lover, still moist with droplets of water sliding down his broad chest, out of his mind.

“Seeing? So it's true?” Claire was murmuring to herself, still looking at Dean as if she couldn’t truly see him.

"Hi, Claire. Um...can I-?" Dean motioned towards his boxers, and the blonde sheepishly released the boxers as the Alpha took them.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand before he left his side in order to fetch the Alpha's clean jeans and plaid shirt from the laundry. Claire watched silently as her Mama quickly gave the Alpha his clean clothes and received a kiss on the forehead for his trouble.

“Thanks, Cas. Nice meeting you, Claire.” Dean smiled at the Omegas and started back up the stairs.

Castiel sighed as Claire followed him back towards the laundry being folded on the large dining room table. "Mama, why are you hiding him? You ashamed or something?" The tone of her voice was filled with an intent to provoke.

“I am not hiding him. This is very new for Dean and I. I'm happy, and I don't want to ruin anything. I want him to myself a little longer before everyone else is on us with questions," Castiel growled out, completely done with this conversation. This had not been how he had wanted to introduce Dean to his pup. He could only hope when Jack met Dean it would be in a better and more controlled setting.

 **#**  
  
Dean had stopped in the middle of the stairs when he heard Claire asking if Castiel was ashamed of him. His greatest fear was exactly that. Having his proper little Omega ashamed of him would break him. The Alpha was completely crazy about the Omega, and he knew in the depths of his heart, he would never want another. Castiel was it. He was exactly who Dean had been dreaming of since he presented as Alpha at sixteen years old.

When he heard Castiel’s reply, he released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Dean smiled. If Castiel wanted to keep him to himself, well, Dean could totally get on board with that.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel watched on as Dean danced around his kitchen, cooking. The Alpha had promised a delicious chicken parmesan dinner, and the smell was making Castiel’s mouth water. The impromptu and unplanned meeting between his Alpha and Claire that morning had annoyed the Omega a bit. Dean hadn’t seemed upset at all. He had simply told Castiel that Claire looked very much like him, and he could see where she got her beauty, especially her eyes. Dean had quickly made him feel better about the situation, yet they hadn’t spoken more about it since.

  
“Dean?” Castiel voiced, as he walked into the kitchen to sit at the already set table for their meal.  
  
“Hm?” the Alpha hummed in response, without looking up, as he prepared the chicken.  
  
“This morning wasn’t ideal in how I wanted to introduce you to Claire,” Castiel started. Dean smirked as he slid the chicken into the oven, wiped his hands on the apron, and came to sit facing Castiel.  
  
“I know.” The Alpha took the Omega’s right hand in his and kissed it. “I didn’t say anything because I could feel how uneasy you were about the situation.”  
  
“I’m not hiding you,” Castiel blurted out. He wanted to be sure Dean knew he wasn’t ashamed of them. Since the night they had spoken about families, or lack thereof, and how Dean had been surprised he, a ‘proper’ Omega, was willing to date him, he had seen the hope and uncertainty in those vibrant and intense green eyes. Dean wasn’t an insecure man, not about himself, but he was worried about Castiel changing his mind because of his past profession. It was obvious to the Omega, and he wanted to take that fear away from him.  
  
Dean smiled. “I know, we just wanted to be ready together.”  
  
Castiel nodded before he surged forward, taking the handsome Alpha’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss turned leisurely and passionate which made Castiel’s toes curl.  
  
“I want to make you a grandpa,” the Omega stated, gaining a shocked and confused look from his lover. Castiel rushed to explain himself. “I can’t give you pups, but I want to give you a family. I want you part of my family.”  
  
“Cas, I didn't ask for pups-”  
  
“I know that, but I know you should have a family.” The Omega hurried to try to make sense. Dean was looking at him, completely confused, and Castiel bit his bottom lip in frustration. He wasn’t explaining himself right. “Dean… I just… I know you would have been a great father. You’re patient with me, and you are so thoughtful, and…” Castiel stopped himself as he watched a blush rise from the Alpha’s neck to his cheeks. Dean couldn’t look at him, and it was a bit clear the Alpha wasn’t used to these types of compliments. Castiel stood and climbed up on Dean’s lap, making sure the Alpha was looking up at him. “I'd like you to meet them. I’m about to be a grandma in just a few short months, and I know you would make a wonderful grandpa. Plus, I thought we could go to the New Year’s party together. I suppose it would announce our relationship, and you would meet my pups as well as the neighbors.”  
  
“Your Omega friends from your knitting and crocheting club?” Dean looked at him, a bit surprised.  
  
“Yes,” the Omega said, as he blushed. “I’d like to show off my Alpha, and even though my pups are grown, I think a strong Alpha presence is always good. I know once Claire gets to know you she will love you. Jack will be the easiest. He’s a good boy, and I feel he will. He didn’t have quite enough of a bond with his father. I’m sure he will quickly take to you.”  
  
“Cas…” Dean had no idea what to say. The Omega was positive and eager in having him bond with his pups. Of course Dean had wanted this, a family. He felt completely crazy when he and Castiel had only been seeing each other for less then a month, and yet… everything felt so right with the Omega. Dean didn’t have to pretend or be ashamed of what he used to be. Castiel accepted him. He knew he had tears in his eyes, feeling a bit shocked and overwhelmed at the amount of adoration Castiel’s expressive blue eyes were regarding him with, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.  
  
Castiel caressed his lover’s cheek. Seeing the emotions and intensity in the Alpha’s mesmerizing eyes convinced him all the more that Dean was the Alpha he had always dreamed of. Yes, they were seniors, but it made Castiel reaffirm that time was precious and life was too short. He wanted the rest of his days to be surrounded by his pups, his grandpups, and Dean.  
  
“Ok,” Dean murmured, as he pulled the Omega down to seal their lips once more.  
  
  


**#####**

 

The evening of New Year’s Eve, Castiel walked out of Dean’s house, both of them hand in hand as they made their way towards the group of people who were set up in the middle of the Cul De Sac. Everyone was dressed up warmly in coats and scarves, trying to keep the icy weather from ruining the holiday party. There was a table with finger foods, as well as cupcakes and drinks. It wasn’t snowing, and the air was crisp with the unmistakable scent of winter and pine in the air.

Castiel smiled at his Alpha as they neared the group. A few people had already turned to greet them, and Claire was already waddling towards them with Max and Jack in tow.

“Hi, baby,” Castiel greeted, as he hugged Claire and then Jack. “Claire, you met Dean,” the Omega started.

“Hi, Claire,” Dean greeted with a smirk, as the blonde Omega still regarded him warily.

“Dean, at least this time you have clothes on,” Claire murmured, gaining raised eyebrows from her mate Max. He looked over at Castiel, who shook his head. He would explain later. Dean simply laughed at her off-putting statement.

“Jack, this is Dean, my Alpha,” Castiel voiced, as his cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink. He caught Dean giving him a bright smile before he regarded the pup.

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” Dean said smoothly, as he shook Jack’s offered hand.

“It's nice to meet you too. I’m looking forward to getting to know the Alpha in my Mama’s life,” the pup offered with a beaming smile, before he leaned over towards Castiel and kissed his cheek.

“I’m Max, it’s a pleasure.” Max came forward and took Dean’s offered hand.

“Likewise. Congratulations on the pup. You two must be excited,” Dean stated, gaining a smile from Max, who wrapped his arms around Claire lovingly.

“Yeah, we are,” the younger Alpha confirmed, as the blonde Omega hummed in agreement.

“I think Mama is more excited than us sometimes,” Claire voiced, gaining a few laughs.

“I can’t help it. It's my first grandpup!” Castiel admitted, as he snuggled himself against Dean.

Claire watched them for a moment, noticing how easy they fit together. Her Mama’s scent radiated nothing but happy Omega, and the Alpha scent that was mixed into it emanated their contentment tenfold. Claire smirked and caressed her large round stomach. “Well, at least we know our pup will have loving grandparents.” Her statement made Castiel beam at her, and she could see the heartfelt thank you in his soft blue eyes. Dean looked surprised, yet gave her a small nod. His glimmering green eyes were filled with too many emotions she could not decipher, but she could clearly see how the bulk of her words had affected him.

“Well, now, is this the mysterious Alpha that lives in the lonely and un-festive house that stole our Castiel’s heart?” They all turned to find Bela, along with the rest of the neighbors: Naomi, Inias and his Alpha Benny, Hester, Hannah and her Alpha Ash, Alfie and his pup, Tessa and her Alpha Michael, and Lisa and her Beta husband Mick.

Dean smirked and waved hello to the lot, not quite sure how to go about the large group looking him over. A big burly Alpha came forward and shook his hand. “I’m Benny. I gotta tell ya, that Impala you have is a beaut!” Dean released some of the anxiety he had held in, and started to happily chat about cars with Benny. Michael and Ash joined the conversation, as well as the Beta Mick.

The Omegas surrounded Castiel as they all watched the men bond, which seemed to be happening easily.

“He seems very nice, Castiel,” Hester injected.

“Very handsome! Lucky you!” Tessa teased.

“You look happy.” Inias smiled at him.

“As long as he treats you right, I will tolerate him,” Naomi injected.

“So happy for you; you deserve this,” Alfie voiced.

“So what’s the truth? With all those rumors, I just feel curious,” Lisa giggled.

Castiel caught Bela’s eye. She was watching him knowingly with a mischievous grin.

“Dean is an ex porn star,” Castiel announced. The mix of shocked reactions between his friends made him laugh. Most blushed.

“Wow,” Alfie gasped.

“I can see it,” Tessa added, as she smiled at him.

“That’s interesting,” Hannah murmured with intrigue.

“Well, now.” Naomi swallowed.

“Oh my,” Inias laughed.

“Must have its benefits.” Lisa wiggled her eyebrows at him.

The Omegas all started to laugh. Castiel was elated his friends had accepted Dean.

“Hey.” The Omega turned to find his lover smiling at him. He eagerly buried himself in Dean’s chest, taking advantage of the warmth the Alpha radiated. “Fireworks are about to start.”

 

 


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

1 Year Later

Castiel was humming and twirling around the kitchen, getting the last minute touches for the Christmas feast ready to be served. He could hear the Christmas music coming from the living room, accompanied by happy whispers of conversations and a mixture of relaxed and content scents that reached his nose.

“Here Mama, let me help you.” Castiel turned to find his youngest, Jack, who walked into the kitchen and took a few of the plates to bring to the large dining room table.

“Thank you, honey.” As Castiel followed his pup, he stopped short as he spotted his fiancee in the living room with their grandpup.

The Omega took in the whole scene as he still tried to imagine the year that had flown by since he had met Dean Winchester. He had moved into the Alpha’s house a few months into their courting. Claire had her beautiful and precious pup, a little boy they named Connor. Dean had proposed to him three months after the birth, and Castiel had never been so happy.

Dean’s house was no longer the lonesome, barren and un-festive exclusion of the cul de sac, not with all the decorations Castiel had the Alpha install. They had a constant flow of visitors between Claire, Max and little Connor, who very much took advantage of the grandparents being a few houses down to baby sit, and Jack loved to pop in from time to time for some bonding with Dean. It had warmed Castiel’s heart with how fast his two pups had taken to Dean. Jack had always craved a strong Alpha presence that could teach him and nurture him in all manners only fathers could, and Dean had been more than willing to oblige the young man’s need for it. The Omega had seen the happiness it brought his lover. Having a family had been a dream Dean had never thought possible, and yet Castiel had been able to give him a loving and needy one.

Castiel looked at the scene before him. The fireplace was lit and going strong. The large Christmas tree was bright, and brimmed with decorations that made the multicolored lights seem all the more illuminescent. Claire and Max sat on the sofa, engaging animatedly in a conversation with the sweet Beta named Andy that Jack had been dating for a few months now, and had brought home for the holidays… but the scene that made Castiel’s heart swell the most was his Alpha.

Dean was standing by the Christmas tree, looking out the sliding door as the early evening sun, setting behind the snow covered trees, gave the horizon a mess of purple and pink clouds as a light snow fell. He was swaying back and forth gently as he held their grandpup Connor in his arms. The small pup was completely enthralled by the falling snow outside. The smile that Dean had for the little one made Castiel feel warm all over with love for his Alpha. Dean was whispering things to the pup, kissing his temple every few moments as he nuzzled him. The Omega tried not to laugh when Connor attempted to nuzzle his grandfather in return. He must have made a sound, because in the next breath, Dean’s emerald green eyes looked up at him, and all that radiated from the Alpha was happiness.

Dean mouthed ‘I love you’ and Castiel returned the sentiment with his own whispered ‘I love you’ in return.

 

**End ******


End file.
